


一些碎片

by aosakitarou



Category: DCU
Genre: Damijon - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 懶得寫完了的古早文章包含喪鐘米和米喬





	1. Bang Bang Kiss Kiss

Bang Bang Kiss Kiss

*Slade Wilson/Damian Wayne  
*headcanon捏造大量

那時羅賓扣下了板機，他手很穩，負傷的那一隻眼睛絲毫沒有影響他的準頭。追逐著子彈射出的速度，槍口綻滿紅玫瑰。曾為刺客的男孩不是第一次被愚弄了，槍聲不對勁，因殺戮而加速的心跳與呼吸使他面頰泛紅，他翠綠的眼睛瞪圓，瞳孔微微放大，眼前男人的笑容烙在視網膜上，格外鮮明。喪鐘抱著矮小的羅賓從屋頂一躍而下，同硝煙與花香消散在夜色中。

簡單沖澡後斯萊德·威爾遜對著鏡子打量自己的身體，他張大嘴用手指拉開嘴角肉觀察口腔內壁，鐵鏽味已經消失，好在嘴裡傷口恢復得快。緊接著，肩膀和小臂仍新鮮的抓痕吸引了他的注意，他就知道昨晚肯定留下痕跡了。那孩子修剪得圓圓的指甲肯定發瘋似的用力，才在斯萊德分神時抓破了皮。這不能怪他。敢情蝙蝠俠的兒子也不是鋼鐵之軀，反覆被強烈的苦痛與快樂所折磨，任誰都會忍不住的。不過，銀髮男人轉動脖子偏頭瞪鏡子，他敢打賭脖子上的齒痕絕不屬於這類：難怪夢醒時忽然覺著一陣疼呢⋯⋯  
老刺客輕拍了拍頸側的圓牙印，決心不計較，拿起洗手台邊的剃刀開始理鬍子。他的男孩給他選的須後水，保濕古龍味。三天前他們航經新加坡的魚尾獅像，上陸後這個十三歲的小屁孩一直對他的男士用品評頭論足。通常他們逛屈臣氏和CVS只是找醫療用紗布，大瓶消毒酒精，還有各式維他命膠囊。斯萊德費了好大力氣撬開男孩的嘴逼他吃鈣片，雖然他覺得最主要的問題是一個身高低於平均值的孩子既不允許討論該話題也不熱心改善。不光如此，男孩的左眼曾受了嚴重外傷，斯萊德在他試圖對著洗手間的鏡子自己縫合之前打昏了他。現在他拆了紗布，只戴著墨鏡，卻留下了偏頭看東西的毛病。  
兩人吵架的模樣引得遊客與路人一陣圍觀。有人說那是他兒子，有人說是他孫子，男孩勾起嘴角叫了他一聲爸爸，一個徹頭徹尾的惡作劇。斯萊德有些後悔沒把他鎖在船艙的大保險櫃裡，堵住嘴巴，手腳都綁起來。  
之後回到船上他撕開瓶口塑封，聞了聞化學製品的香氣，揶揄道這瓶須後水是否是高譚貴公子常用的品牌，男孩忽然沈默不語。他不愛人提起高譚，高譚的蝙蝠俠和他的父親。冷漠，慍怒，就像個逃家少女，實際上他也是這麼說的。  
斯萊德是他的情夫，他的papa，而達米安是他的小鳥，他的蘿莉塔。

達米安斜坐在泳池邊緣，垂下兩條腿前後擺動在綠瑩瑩的池水中，攪起細小泡沫。他身高五英尺不到，直立在水中甚至會被淹過頭頂，而那個老頭還曾抱怨這只是個魚缸。隨船體搖動，溢出的波浪來回攀上他的大腿根，滲透進他的短泳褲，打濕私密處新長出來的棕色卷毛。他用胳膊一撐身體便滑入水中，一個小水花沒有發出太大聲音。午夜十二點的室外泳池，刺骨的池水冷得男孩渾身發抖。待氣泡散去，他睜開眼辨認方向，透過泳池底的大玻璃看到斯萊德坐在客廳沙發上擺弄筆記本電腦。  
他潛至深處，敲了敲玻璃，銀髮刺客沒有理會他，只是抿了一口酒杯中琥珀色的液體。達米安一腳踢向玻璃，水分走了大部分衝擊力，除了腳後跟有點疼，沒有什麼作用。  
抬頭便是南十字星，北半球的星座逐漸遠離。達米安揉了揉眼角，視野一瞬模糊了。船艙內密閉的空間和潮濕的熱帶海風並不有助於傷口癒合，儘管對眼球和視神經沒有太大影響，他神似父親的眼眶下從此多了一條傷疤，和身體其他部分密密麻麻的槍痕刀傷一起活下去。  
「你不能再珍惜一點自己的眼睛嗎？」  
  



	2. On Your Sycamore Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *正聯v4第六維度中提到小喬無數次死亡 讓我既心碎又性奮 故做此文  
*內容與原作幾乎無關係

他正用一把理髮師的剪刀修裡牆壁上的爬山虎，從老公寓的陽台上探出半個身子，白棉襯衫沐浴在陽光下，向鬱鬱蔥蔥的綠藤投下一個小小的陰影。被剪斷的綠枝落到低處柔軟的葉片上，直到他將窗台四圍的藤蔓修建得乾乾淨淨，不斷落下的枝葉如飛鳥的影子掠過樓下的窗台。他期待能有人注意到這個信號。那個新來的男住戶曾問過他家漏水的浴室什麼時候修，他敷衍地翻弄日曆，“我從沒聽別人說過這會漏水”，說得就好像真有那麼回事一樣。他只不過喜歡那男人的綠眼睛，像在名畫中描繪情人未能說出口的情愫。當男人走到陽台上仰頭看他時，遮陽的手掌在他成熟的臉龐上造出濃重的陰影，透不出一點光。時間近中午了。

“早上好啊韋恩先生。”喬隨意撥弄著半長的黑瀏海，“這些植物有時真惱人。”

在異鄉遇到美國人並不是件罕見的事，畢竟他們生性自由，熱愛放蕩的冒險。不過韋恩先生不是個典型冒險家。他是現代城市中的一片熱帶叢林，海難無數的百慕達三角。

背陰側的玻璃窗上仍殘留爬山虎的吸盤，小小的圓點一直爬到上層，喬發覺自己已經把房間四周的藤蔓都剪得差不多了，而韋恩早就不再問起洗手間的毛病，他們有許多別的事可以聊，比如曾經故鄉的美國夢和彼此的故事。“我已經三十年沒有回家了。正好三十年。”他棕皮膚的朋友淺淺地笑了，語氣裡有種說不出的怪異，彷彿他的美利堅是來自另一個星球。“只需要一張機票，先生。”小喬聳聳肩膀，他留學三年，每年都要飛回大都會，“為什麼你不回去？達米安？”年長的男人要求他對自己直呼其名，哪怕他們之間差了兩個十年。正因如此，小喬並沒有那麼多值得分享的人生趣事，可他不說話時，達米安也會沈默不語，抿著形狀好看的嘴唇垂下眼睛。

他是個沈默的男人，卻不屬於內向的安靜，那個無言的空洞從他翠綠的眼底浮現，將一切言語都吞噬了，留給喬一個疏遠而柔和的笑，彷彿酒店餐桌上擺放整齊的早餐。有時他會玩味地反問，壞心眼的玩笑令喬漲紅了臉說不出話，有時他又冷漠不近人情，“我還不能告訴你這些。”

那不勒斯夏季躁熱的天氣消磨著冷藏庫裡的冰塊和氣泡水，喬搖著玻璃瓶中冒泡的可樂，透過倒影偷看身邊的男人。

他打發走了大學裡年輕的戀慕者，不再流連於深夜小巷的酒吧，使自己看上去就像個涉世未深的天真男孩，不知寂寞和空虛。

“和我回去吧。”他不自禁輕聲說，“你會告訴我嗎？總有一天？”

“你為什麼想知道這些？”達米安反問，“我們只是陌生人。”

喬納森無言以對，幾天沒有搭理陽台上瘋狂生長的藤蔓。有一晚他凌晨起夜，瞥見樓下的陽台有個漆黑的身影，是達米安裹著他長長的黑風衣，看起來就像隻巨大的蝙蝠。這裡從沒降溫得這麼快，他撐著下巴在鐵欄杆上等達米安發現自己，直到金星升起來為止，直到達米安收拾起他所有的觀星道具縮回陰暗處。失眠和早秋同時降臨在這座城市，整整一星期他都沒合眼，行走在清醒與無意識的邊緣，沿著城市與曠野的霓虹燈往返。一輪明月和流浪貓的叫春聲陪著他在磁場混亂的叢林之夜中探索一條出路，那些綠藤爬上他精心保養的陽台，粗壯的枝幹糾纏著鐵欄杆，矯健地攀上光滑的玻璃窗，茂密的枝葉中透過星星點點的光芒，或許是達米安白色的望遠鏡上反射的星光。

在他閉上眼睛後，他仍能看到繁密的藤蔓構成的符號。

“小孩，你看起來糟透了。”過了幾天，達米安出現在房門外。

“呃，謝謝你的問候。”

“你真的要在偷窺了我一星期後還這麼禮貌嗎？”他以指尖撥開小喬額前垂著的頭髮，“你該剪頭髮了。你的剪刀呢？”


End file.
